Planting seeds in a rose garden
by Jade546
Summary: Post-cannon. Yusei and Akiza enjoy a night of fun. WARNING- LEMONS


**DESCL AIMER : I DO NOT OWN YU,GI,OH 5Ds**

* * *

Yusei Fudo aged 28 laid on his back in their bed keeping himself occupied by stroking his limp meat gently as he watched his beautiful wife Akiza Izinski Fudo aged 26 remove her makeup in the mirror. They had been married for almost 4 months and had both recently agreed to try for a baby. Akiza glanced at her husband Yusei through the mirror and they both smiled at each other as they made eye contact for a couple of seconds. Although they had both come back from work at the same time yusei had already taken his clothes off and had been patiently waited butt-naked on their bed for akiza.

After akiza was done she stood up and slowly started to strip tease yusei. He gave a low growl of approval which made her giggle at how silly he sounded after she stripped to only her bra and panties she slowly walked towards him and then straddled on top of him as they kissed passionately after a minute yusei shifted and flipped her over on her back and ended up on top of her, they stared at each other for a while until yusei kissed her with a bit more force and hunger. As their tongues battled for dominance akiza had switched to her black rose witch persona and took a fistful of his hair in her grip making him look at her, as he saw her sadistic smile he realised "she must have gone witch mode" he thought. This made his cock twitch and start leaking precum all over her thigh.

She grabed his head and brought it crashing down to her neck for him to pleasure her. On que he sarted to kiss and bite her neck as she moaned, he sneakly unclipped her bra and took it off freeing her large breasts slowly kissed his way down to her pink nipple. When he reached his destination he took a few small sniff before latching on to her nipple like a needy infant. From the Sheer pleasure akiza gave a loud moan which bought her out of her witch state as yusei finished roughing up her nipples he left two quite noticeable love bites on each nipple he moved up a gave her a caring kiss on the forehead before flipping her over. As he did that he caught sight of her creamy skinned ass and gave a loud spank which she screamed from "you've been a naughty little aki" he sneakerd and then gave a series of loud ear shattering spanks which made her scream "oh yes I've been a naughty little girl ohhh punish me just like that ahhh" he smiled and said "ill kiss it better for my little aki" and started to kiss the red hand imprints on her bum cheeks.

After that she got up and pind him down and they both kissed passionately. After a few seconds she stood up on the bed above him and took her panties off and took a quick hard sniff of her underwear, she loved the smell of her own vagina especially now that her underwear is stained with her own cum.

After she was done she slowly planted her vagina on his mouth while she leaned down to grab his 10 inch dark brown limp cock in her petit hands and started giving him a rough hand job and also pulling his excessive foreskin back so she could suck on the head. While she enjoyed his precum her other hand combed through his bushy overgrown pubic hair and also tickling his testicles.

On the other side he spread her pink smooth lips open so her klit and cave was in clear view and then he started licking her klit and also spread her pussy open. As soon as he spread the cave the stench of a needy vagina hit his nose and he he lost control and started licking, kissing and suckling her wet hole.

After a while we see akiza laying on her back with her legs wide open while yusei eats her out. Yusei pulls away still dazed by the sheer smell and taste of his wifes vagina. As soon as he gets a hold of himself he rubs her vagina up an down then sticks his middle and index finger in her love hole. As yusei fingers his wifes pussy hole she grabs his wrist to tell him to be gentle but instead yusei pulls his fingers out and rams his 10 inch Rock hard rigid cock in her tight pink wet vagina.

Akiza gave off a loud moan of pleasure as yusei had hes cock buried deep inside her, while yusei's face was on her neck waiting for her to adjust. A few minutes past until he heard akiza give off a moan signaling him to continue, as soon as yusei heard this his animalistic instincts kicked in as he roughly pounded her.

"Ohhh ahhh!" Akiza gave off moan after moan, feeling yusei ramming her so roughly. About 30 minutes later Akiza was feeling her climax "ahh yusei! Im... im... im cumminnnng!" Akiza released all around yusei as he kept on going with akiza's tired body as he wasnt satisfied yet.

Yusei was pounding akiza as hard as he could, he loved how warm and tight she felt even after she orgasmed " ahh aki your so tight" he moaned but heard no response, he looked down and found her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face " she must of passed out from her orgasm" he thought so he bent down and kissed her forehead and resumed ramming her limp figure.

After a long while he felt he's climax "ahhhh Akiza im cumminnnnnng!" he came deep in her womb impregnating her, the force of hes orgasm was so strong it woke akiza up and she hugged him tight feeling he's length twitch and pumping warm and very thick semen into her womb.

They stayed like that for a while until yusei pulled out and put a blanket over them while akiza cuddled into his chest and they slept. "Your going to be a great mother" yusei remarked, akiza smiled and kissed his cheek wispering "and your going to be a great father", they smiled and shared one more kiss before falling asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
